scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Frozen Peak
Frozen Peak is the 3rd level in Scooby-Doo! And The Infinity Gem Walkthrough In the first cutscene The Mystery Machine is climbing up a steep snowy moutain. The mayor calls and says the Infinity Gem is located in an ice cave somewhere in the fossil preserve. You will park in front of the science lab. Follow the trail of dog tags to the science lab and enter it. You should have 5 dog tags. The next cutscene will start and you will enter the lab and see to men arguing. There names are Proffesser Lee and Proffesser Brien. They are arguing about whether or not they should do something about the caveman that's been destroying the fossils. Proffesser Lee thinks they shouldn't mess with it, while Proffesser Brien thinks they should stop it before it destroys all of the fossils. They both storm off angrily. Go explore the ice cave nearest to the lab. Follow the trail of dog tags. You will now have 15. Enter the ice cave and switch to Daphne and climb up a pole. Up there you will encounter the first villain of the level bats. There will be 5. Defeat them and grab the clue, a lab coat. Explore the cave more and collect dog tags. If you collect them all you will have 30. Exit the cave and you will be at the tip of the mountain. At the top Pteradactols and bats will be flying around the tip. Beat them all and look at the tip the Infinity Gem will be there take it out of the ice. The next cutscene will start and an avalanche will start after taking the gem out of the ice. The chase will then start. Avoid the big snowballs and ice. If you hit them you will lose half a heart. Also avoid icicles bursting out of the ground. If you hit them you will lose 1 heart. After the chase is finished, you should have 35 dog tags. Grab the clue at the bottom of the mountain. It is a fossil tester. Climb back up the mountain and back into the lab. Follow the dog tags. Now you will have 40. Inside the lab you wil see it is destroyed. Search for the proffessers. You will find a clue in a closet also in the closet is knocked out Proffesser Brian. The clue is a uranium scanner. Ask Proffesser Brien if he knows where Proffesser Lee is he says no. Explore the lab for him and the caveman will enter roaring. He will then run out. Follow the caveman's track to the ice cave. There will be new villains keletons and frozen skeletons. There will be 3 of each. Once you defeat them switch to Shaggy and jump over a boulder to the other side of the cave. There is a clue. Proffesser Lee's name tag. Now it's time for the boss battle. Go back to the lab. This battle is Velma only. Solve the codes as giant pieces of technology fly at you. Do it 5 times. Each time you crack a code you will have less time to crack the code. After defeating him you will have a choice of picking eather Proffesser Lee or Proffesser Brien. Pick Lee. It is Lee, he found a a lot of urainium buried underneath the ice and he wanted to dig it up secretly. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Scooby echoed through the lab. The next location on the Infinity Map. Pirate's Cove, pirate museum. Suspects -Proffesser Lee -Proffesser Brien Clues -Lab Coat -Fossil Tester -Urainium Scanner -Proffesser Lee's Nametag Villains -Bats(half a heart) -Pteradactyls(2 hearts) -Skeletons(1 heart) -Frozen Skeletons(2 hearts) -Caveman(boss)(5 hearts) Trivia This is the first chase not to have the monster do the chasing